


Worship

by mimizilla



Series: Femdom/BDSM [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Obedience, Obsession, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spanking, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizilla/pseuds/mimizilla
Summary: Gentle Femdom/BDSM story semi based on Ray's bad ending, where he's fallen madly in love with the MC at first sight and worships her like goddess, following her every order and command.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Other(s)
Series: Femdom/BDSM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911760
Comments: 62
Kudos: 251





	1. Meeting

When he first set eyes upon her, he was already at a loss for words. He’d heard her voice over the phone and she sounded like an angel, but he had no idea that she would be this beautiful in person. He couldn’t even see her eyes, which were covered with face masks, but the shape of her cheeks, her pursed lips, the soft skin of her neck, it was all already too much for him. He barely knew this girl, but the fact that she trusted him enough to do something as horrifying as get into a strangers car, blindfolded, it made him feel a little less insignificant. It made his life feel, even if just a little bit, important.

He greeted her, “Hello, welcome,” his voice was quivering, but he knew he had to show her that he could be strong, “Do you recognize my voice?”

“Ray?” she questioned, her voice was airy and quiet. He loved the way his name fell from her lips, the way she said it was like music to his ears, he wanted to hear her say his name more, he wanted to be more useful to her and only her.

“That’s correct, I’m so glad you recognized me, and just by my voice alone, that makes me so happy,”

He watched her lips curl into a slight smile, “You have a very kind voice, Ray.”

“D-do I?” He felt his cheeks turn a burning hot red, “We should head to your room now, I have a lot to discuss with you. I hope you understand that you will not be allowed to take your blindfold off until we get there. Just hold close to me, I won’t let you fall.”

He reached his hand out to her and grabbed hers into his. Her skin was smooth and soft, she felt like silk in his hands, he never wanted to let go of this hand. She squeezed him tighter as they walked up the stairs together. Since she was blindfolded, she was a hazard, and he knew that, but when she tripped over her own footing and fell against his back, he was more than a bit surprised. 

“Are you alright?” he questioned, turning around and grabbing her shoulders.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry,”

“You don’t have to apologize, we’re almost there, your room is just down this hall,”

Just before they reached her room, she stopped for just a moment, pulling his hand a bit. He turned to look at her, eyeing her for any reason that she might’ve stopped.

“Is something the matter? Did you hurt yourself in the fall?” he questioned, his worry for her laced in the urgency of his words.

“No, it’s not that, Ray. It’s just that when I fell on you, I noticed that you smell really nice, like flowers,”

He was surprised that she even noticed that from the short amount of time that he was close enough to smell him, but also honored that his smell pleased her. He wanted to do more things like that for her, more things that she liked.

“I tend to a flower garden in my spare time, maybe I could show it to you later,” he said as he continued to walk her down the hall.

She heard the sound of a door creaking open and closing behind her. The room was slightly cooler than the rest of the building that she had walked through, but not cold to the point of discomfort. If anything, it just felt as if it hadn’t been lived in for long, like human warmth was uncommon to it.

“You can take the masks off now,” Ray said to her.

She lifted the masks off and over her head, looking around her, there was a room only suite for a princess and yet somehow, she knew it was Ray’s doing. The color scheme was pink and white, the bed was covered in pillows, and flowers were placed on tables and the night stand beside the bed. The curtains were closed so she could not see what was outside, but they were so light in color that dim sun light peered through them, illuminating the room without the need for electrical lights, and illuminating who was in front of her.

Ray. He seemed nervous, refusing to make eye contact with her and staring at the pink carpeted floor instead of making eye contact. His white hair was faintly pink at the tips and his eyes were a lovely mint color, it was too bad that they would not meet her gaze. His way of dressing was formal, a dark pink suit with a blue flower in the coat pocket. He had deep eye bags, a dark color against his fair skin, he probably didn’t get much sleep, the thought saddened her. He mentioned work once before, but she hoped that that was not the reason he was not getting enough rest.

“You’re very beautiful,” She said to him, the words practically slipped out of her mouth, but what she said was true. Ray was truly gorgeous, which made her wonder why he had such a hard time finding testers for his game. If she’d known that someone as handsome as him would be the one in charge of her, she would have agreed to be a tester faster.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could his entire face turned red. The words that she said had finally processed in his mind and he couldn’t hold his embarrassment in. He hid it with his gloved hands, letting out a noise that could only be compared to a whine. He then opened his fingers just enough to look at her, he peaked at her through his open fingers, muttering something that was muffled because of his hands, then he closed his fingers again, holding his head down and turning away from her.

His hands fell to his side finally after he knew for sure that he wouldn’t be able to look at her, “You mustn't say things like that, I do not deserve your compliments,” he finally said after what sounded like a page's worth of muttering and deliberation.

“I apologize, I didn’t think it would offend you,” 

“It’s fine, let me explain what I need from you while you’re here,”

Ray explained the nature of his game to her, the AIs, how the story worked, and how she would interact with the characters. From what she gathered, she’d have to gain these characters' trust in order to help them host a party while also getting one of the characters to fall in love with her. It seemed so simple, yet complicated at the same time. All she could think of was how smart Ray must’ve been in order to come up with such complex code. A part of her couldn’t wait to see it in action.

“Do you remember the picture of the characters that I sent you?”

She thought back to the picture with four boys and one girl, each with what appeared to be drastically different personalities, “Yes, I remember,”

“Do you have one you favor most?”

“You,” She responded honestly, “I think out of all the love interests, I like you most of all.”

She watched his shoulders twitch and his hands curled into fist, “Y-yes, but I’m not a character in the game. And you also shouldn’t say things like that, we’ve only just met today.”

“You’re very funny,” she said with a chuckle. If heaven existed, Ray imagined that her laugh was it.

“I should take my leave now, I have a lot of work to do, but I’ll be back in a couple of hours to bring your dinner,”

“I’ll see you soon, Ray,” she said with a smile.

He shut the door slowly behind him, making sure he was far enough away from the door to not hear her footsteps. Sweat was pooling on his forehead and his mouth was completely dry, his suit never made him feel hot before, so why now did it feel like he was burning alive in it. 

He’d never received so many compliments at one time, and even if he did, they were nothing like what she said to him. His savior usually told him that he was doing a good job and that made him happy, but this felt so different. Her compliments made his heart flutter. He'd never been told that she had a nice voice, or that he was beautiful, or that he smelled nice, or that he was funny, or even that someone liked him. He loved it, he wanted to hear it more, he needed to hear it more. 

His body was scorching hot, like there was an inferno inside of him. He felt most of the heat coming from his groin, where it felt like his manhood was throbbing. He looked down at his pants, where he saw it. He was rock hard, he’d never seen himself like this before. The tent forming in his pants was intimidating and when he touched it lightly, his leg shook. His body convulsed in pleasure, a pleasure that he never felt before, a pleasure that he needed more of.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, but he knew that she had something to do with this, she made him this way. When she said all those kind things to him, it made him happy, it made him feel good deep inside his heart. The way he was aching for touch down there had to be because of her.

He walked into his office with his hands covering his crotch in shame. Many believers passed him and he felt their eyes on him, almost like they knew what he was hiding, but he didn’t want them to know, he didn’t want them to tell the Savior and risk having her kicked out already. His brisk walk sped up even more when he saw his office door and he stepped inside quickly. He’d never been so happy to see the blue light of his computers before, but those screens also represented privacy. As long as he seemed like he was working, very few people came in to bother him. When he sat in his chair, he intended to get back to work to take his mind off of things, but when he looked down at it, it was still hard.

He glanced towards the door, then back at the situation in his pants. Something about this felt wrong, but he also felt as if he needed to touch it, as if he absolutely had to.

Ray undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled his pants down to his knees. He looked at his cock, hard as a rock, standing up straight. It twitched and dripped a bit of precum onto his thin thigh. He’d never seen it like this before, so big and sensitive to the touch. He wrapped his hands around it almost instinctively and began stroking up and down. His hips followed the motions of his hands, moving with the strokes, leaving him in agonizing pleasure.

More precum was dripping from the tip, but he didn’t stop, instead he used it as lubricant, making his hand glide up and down his cock easier.All he could think of was her, how perfect she was, how soft her hand was, how he wished that it was her hand instead of his playing with his cock. She called him beautiful. He wanted her to call him beautiful while he was doing this, while he was touching himself. Soft moans escaped his lips as he imagined her beside him, watching him stroke his own cock, watching his hips buck as he did it. He imagined her smooth fingertip tracing the head of his cock, teasing him, but not giving him enough to completely satisfy his needs.

“Thank you…,” was what he managed to moan out at the image of her actually touching him, “Please,” he begged, “More.”

He unbuttoned his shirt in a hurry, pulling it open and rubbing a finger against his cherry pink nipple. Another jolt of pleasure ran through him. Just the thought of her touching him there made him feel on edge, but no matter how he tried, he just couldn’t make his fingers feel like how hers would. She had thin, slender, softer fingers that would feel like heaven against his cock and nipples, he felt nothing like that. So he closed his eyes and did his best to pretend.

“Mmmh~,” he tried hard to hold it in as he sunk deeper into the feeling, knowing that if someone heard him, they’d burst in and catch him in the act, “That feels so good...my Goddess.”

The words slipped out, but that’s what felt right to him. She was his Goddess, she had control over him. He wanted to serve her more than he wanted to eat or sleep or do anything else. He wanted to be by her side for eternity, he wanted to hear her praise and be loved by her and only her. How did she manage to make him feel this way so fast?

His mind shifted to her breast. Would he ever be allowed to touch them? Would he be able to take one into his mouth and such on them so that she could feel good as well. They were so wonderful to look at, but even staring at them for a moment made him feel guilty. He needed to be punished for his actions, his Savior would never let him get away with having a mind like this, but even the idea of her punishing him the way his Savior did made his cock even harder. If it was his Goddess, he wouldn’t mind it. If it was his Goddess, he would enjoy it.

He took his nipple between his fingertips and gave it a firm squeeze, one that made him throw his head back in ecstasy. He did it again and again until it felt sore, but still couldn’t stop.

“Ah~,” he cried out as he felt the pressure build up in his cock, he felt it coming, a wave that was going to crash over him, a wave that he could not control.

He sped up his stroking, going faster and faster until the only sounds left were the sound of his moans and his hand hitting the base of his cock. His back arched and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as the thick, white liquid shot out of him. Most of it hit the floor just under his desk, but a few drops of it managed to hit his keyboard and one of his monitors. His chest was heaving and now that his mind was finally clear, he realized what he’d done. 

He looked down at his flaccid penis, still sitting in his pants, dripping cum onto his thighs, and regret crashed down on him. If anyone found out what he’d done, he’d be in so much trouble, but that couldn’t take away from how good it felt. For once, his useless body felt so much more than pain and agony, it felt pleasure, a pleasure that he hoped to recreate, a pleasure that came from his Goddess.

His Savior never told him that anything could feel that way, but maybe that was for the better maybe, she didn’t tell him for good reason, maybe he’d just went against everything she’d ever told him by doing that one thing. He hoped that she would not know that he’d done it, but he also hoped that time would go by faster so that he could see his Goddess again and feel the pleasure that her compliments gave him once more. But first he’d have to clean up the mess he’d just made before someone saw.


	2. Arrangement

His legs were shaking as he carried the tray of food down the hall to her room. He so desperately wanted to see her again, but he was also afraid. Afraid that his body would react the same way it did before and she would be disgusted by it. That she would see his hard cock through his pants and never want to see him again. That was his worst fear. Even if he didn’t know her very well, he knew that he wanted to be near her, so he had to be perfect for her. Even if it means not looking at her, because looking at her would mean that he would start feeling hot all over again.

Ray’s eyes glanced down at the food he’d made. He did his best to make it look as presentable as possible. He insisted on making it himself, even if he wasn’t very skilled at cooking, because he wanted to hear more of her compliments. But as he kept looking at it, he grew worried. What if she didn’t like what he’d made? What if it tasted bad? What if he just so happened to cook her least favorite food in the whole world and now he was serving it to her? These thoughts had his heart racing, but before he could turn back and just try again with a whole new meal, he realized that he was at her door.

The minute he saw the door, that was colored differently from every other door in the building, his mind went blank and all he could think about was going inside her room and seeing her, smelling her, feeling her. Being close to her brought him happiness and he needed to be happy.

He knocked on the door without even thinking and nearly jumped for joy when he heard her sweet voice muffled by the walls.

“Is that you, Ray?” She asked and his heart throbbed. To hear her saying his name was like hearing birds in the sky, like hearing ocean waves crash against the sand, like hearing wind blowing through trees. Her voice calmed him to the point where his bones felt like jelly.

_ Yes, my Goddess,  _ was how he so desperately wanted to reply, but he knew better than to call her that to her face without permission, or he risked her not liking him anymore and never seeing him again.

“I brought your dinner, like I said I would,”

He heard the pitter patter of her feet walking across the floor, then the door opened, causing him to clench the tray tighter. He supposed someone had already brought her a set of night wear, because the outfit she was wearing was not the same as the one that she arrived in. It was thin and short, the tiny, practically sheer dress didn’t even go near her knees, showing the soft, supple flesh of her thighs that he wanted to bury his face in more than he wanted to live.

Ray knew that he’d been staring too long when she questioned him, “Do you like it?”

Like did not even begin to describe how he felt about it. He loved it, adored it even. What he loved most about it was that it was draped across her body, it hugged her every curve, but it was also low cut enough that he was able to see a bit of her cleavage. If he were to have seen that exact same night dress in the store, he wouldn’t have given it a second glance, but while it was on her, it was all that he could think about.

She snapped her finger in his face twice to awaken him for his daydream, “Are you there, Ray?” she asked him.

“Yes, I am. I’m sorry,” He said while looking down at the floor, he could already feel his cock beginning to press up against his pants.

"Then come in. Do you have enough time to talk?” She stepped aside so that he could walk past her. 

“I have a little bit of time,” he said as he sat the tray down, “Tell me how you’re enjoying the game.”

“It’s pretty fun, Ray,” She spoke with a chuckle.

“I’m so glad to hear that you like it, please continue to play and give me updates,”

“I will, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere,”

He could feel his heart beating almost out of his chest. Would she really stay beside him? He knew she was just talking about the game, but a part of him wanted her to mean those words. A part of him wanted her to stay by his side and love every single piece of him, even the dirty parts. A part of him wanted her to be his Goddess, as she was in his imagination. To tease him and touch him, pat his head and call him a good boy and praise him to her heart’s content.

“You should eat your dinner,” he mumbled, so anxious for her to try the food and love it, maybe even giving him a pat on the head, but that was too much to ask for at this moment.

She looked down at the tray, then back up at him, smiling when she noticed what it was, “You must be good at guessing, Ray, it’s my favorite, unless you already knew somehow.”

His heart was beating at triple its usual pace, but for some reason, that felt good to him, like he wanted his heart to beat this fast. Somehow his stupid brain managed to do something right for once, and her smile was the result of it. It was her favorite. How could he be so lucky to cook her favorite when he just found it by flipping through a recipe book. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to hear more praise, more compliments from her lips.

She placed a forkful of food into her mouth, he couldn’t help but to watch her lips as they wrapped around it. How they sucked every crumb of food from that fork, how she closed her eyes as she did it. A sight so lewd was only fit for a king, but somehow he was the one to see it.

Her face turned to one of excitement and she let out what sounded like a moan, “Mmm~,” she squealed, “This is so good. Did you make this?”

He nodded frantically, wanting to know it was him and only him that brought her this pleasure, no one else deserves the praise, but him. And yet he wanted so much more. He felt so selfish, wanting her voice to only be used to say his name and give him compliments, but she’d never agree to that.

“I’m glad you like it,” was all he managed to say after making a complete fool of himself.

“You’re very cute, did you know that?”

“No, my Go-,” he stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say, “No. Not at all.”

“I’m surprised,” was all she said before she went back to eating.

Maybe it was because she was eating and paying little attention to him, but she barely noticed he was blushing yet again and his body was shivering in excitement. More. He wanted more. He needed more. To hear her call him cute, it was something he cherished. Even if he was undeserving, Ray wanted her to say more things like that about him, he wanted her to praise him just a bit more.

His body once again felt like it was in heat, but her eyes were not on him. As long as she wasn’t looking at him, he was confident enough to ask. But could he ask? Would she be disgusted by her simple request? He wanted her to do it, it wasn’t anything too bad, but maybe she was disgusted by the mere idea of touching him, even in a non sexual way.

“Excuse me,” he began, when her eyes fell upon him, he suddenly felt less confident and unable to speak, but if he didn’t finish she’d think he was weird. It was a double sided blade, no matter what he did, he’d get hurt, “....wouldyoupatmyheadplease?”

The words came out of his mouth so fast that he didn’t understand them himself, so when she gave him a look of pure confusion, he wasn’t surprised.

“I didn’t catch that. What’d you say?”

Ray felt as if he was going to cry under the pressure of her eyes, knowing that she was probably already sick of him. He was bothering her, he knew it, but he took a deep breath and spoke again, slowly this time, “Can you please...please pat my head? Just for a moment. I promise if you do it, I’ll never ask for anything else again. I know it’s weird because you barely know me, but-,”

He heard a small chuckle leave her lips, then another, and suddenly, she’s laughing. A deep loud laugh that rings through his ears and echoes in his brain. She was laughing at him, at how sick he was. That was it. She found him filthy. So filthy that she had to laugh. He knew it, and yet, he asked anyways. He deserved this humiliating punishment. He deserved it because he had the audacity to ask something like that.

She wiped a tear from her eye that’d fallen during her gut wrenching laugh, and looked at him, “You are just too cute, Ray, I could just eat you up.”

“What-” he started to speak, but before he could say anything, her hand was already in his hair, petting it slightly. Her fingers on his scalp were cool and comforting. Her hands were so warm, so soft, so perfect. They rubbed gently, tousling his hair and he found himself closing his eyes and nuzzling his head into her hand. 

“Want me to call you a good boy too?” She questioned when she saw how excited he was and his eyes shot open. Even though he knew it was a joke, he couldn’t help but to answer.

“Yes, please. I’m begging,” he felt so stupid pleading to her this way, but he couldn’t stop. His brain was telling him to shut up, calling him stupid, but he just kept going.

Ray felt her hand stop for the briefest moment and knew that he’d done something wrong. He always did something wrong. He felt as if he were going to cry, knowing that he ruined the thing that he wanted more than anything else.

“Good boy,” she said beneath her breath just loud enough for him to hear, his breath hitched in his throat, “You’re such a good boy.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” the pleasure he felt from that alone was enough to make his legs give out. He dropped to the floor, landing on his knees in front of her, trembling like he was about to cum again from just her words.

Her body seemed to recoil in shock from his display, but he just couldn’t contain it any longer. His cheeks were flushed, his heart was pounding, his cock was aching for her touch, but when he looked up at her eyes,he saw worry. He felt as if he were about to vomit, seeing her looking at him that way. Why was he so sick like this? Why did he have to be so disgusting to his goddess.

She dropped down on her knees next to him, pushing his bangs up and placing a hand on his forehead, this his cheek, then on his neck, just beneath his chin.

“You’re burning up, Ray, are you sick?”

Having her worry for him, having her care about him. If he found out that it was for such a filthy reason, she wouldn’t look at him anymore, but he didn’t want her to stop. He wanted her to worry about him more, to focus all of her attention on him, to never look away from him, to be with him forever.

Ray grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it. He waited for her to pull hand away, to call him filthy, stupid, disgusted. He waited, but she did none of those things, so he kissed her hand again, then the tips of her fingers, then her wrist. Ray took the palm of her hand and pressed it up against his cheek, it was cool, soft, just how he remembered it, just how he wanted it. 

“Ray?” she questioned and he clenched his eyes shut. He didn’t want to look at her, but he didn’t want to let go of her. To see her face, twisted up in anger would kill him, but to see her walk away while he wallowed in his own shame would be worse. Her thumb began slowly caressing his cheek and he pressed his lips against her wrist once more, “Ray, listen to me.”

Her tone was so firm, but she still stroked his cheek. He felt the tears in his eyes, afraid that when he looked at her, she’d tell him to leave, but she kept touching him, she didn’t pull away, so that had to mean something? Didn’t it?

Ray looked up at her slowly, his teary mint eyes meetings hers and his voice quivering, “Y-yes?” he stuttered out.

“Are you lonely,” She asked him, her tone so soft and so sweet that it seemed to cut through his heart, “Is that it?”

He nodded his head slowly and she smiled her beautiful smile at him.

“Do you want to stay with me tonight? I’ll let you rest your head on my lap and I’ll pet your head and I’ll listen if you need me to,”

_ Yes, yes, my Goddess! Yes please!  _ Every bone in his body was begging him to say yes. To spend the whole night with his head on her bare lap and her soft hands in his hair, to tell her how stressed he was. Maybe even go to sleep in her arms, snuggled up against her barely covered breast and sleep the night away knowing that his love, his Goddess, was holding him.

“I-i have to w-work,” he forced the words out because he didn’t want to say them. He wanted to stay in her room beside her forever. But if the Savior were to find out, if the Savior saw the way he was acting, she’d punish him or even worse, punish her. If anything happened to his Goddess because of his incompetence, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself any longer.

Her voice sounded sad as she spoke, “Do you really? Can’t you just come back after? I can stay up and wait for you.”

If he finished his work fast, he could come back and not be in trouble right? His Savior couldn’t get mad at him if he had nothing else to do. He needed to come back and rest his head in her lap, that was the only reason he wanted to do his work.

Normally the idea of sitting alone in that cold dark room illuminated only by computer lights would make him feel empty, but knowing that he would get such a big reward, made him desperate to get to it.

“Are you sure you can stay up that late? It may be a while,” 

“Of course,” She spoke while placing a light kiss against his cheek, “I can wait.”

“Then, I’ll work really hard to come back,”


	3. Praise

Mistake after mistake after mistake after mistake. He was such a failure, at this rate, he knew that he’d never be able to rest his head on her thighs, or have her pat his head, or be called a good boy. He was so distracted by the idea of her that he was unable to work, if the Savior were to find out about this, he’d be over and done for. He’d be punished, he didn’t want to be punished, he wanted to be praised by her and only her, his Goddess.

Thirty more minutes, if he could just finish in thirty minutes, then he’d be able to see her, but that mentality was the reason why he was unable to work properly. Would it be okay if he left early? If he came back early tomorrow, he’d work twice as hard and no one would notice he’d left early. But what if someone did find out? But he couldn’t hold back any longer, he was trembling, he wanted to be near her.

His palms were sweating as he stood from his desk chair. He was shaking in fear. Never had he disobeyed like this before. But it was for a good reason, his Savior was a good person, she’d understand. Or at least he hoped she would. Any punishment was worth being able to be with his Goddess for just a moment. He’d take it and own up to his mistakes, in order to be pleasured with her for just a few moments.

Ray walked at twice his usual pace, almost running to her room. It was his third time going to her room today and he hoped she wasn’t sick of him yet. If she was, he’d understand it, but he didn’t want that, not yet. He wanted to satisfy her first, to prove to her that he was useful before she grew sick of him.

He found himself in front of her door once again, his breath caught in his throat when he suddenly realized what he’d come here for. He was shaking when he reached up to knock on the door, shaking from excitement and fear at the same time. He wanted to be happy, he deserved to be happy, so why was he suddenly so scared?

He knocked on the door, legs trembling, anxious for her response. Nothing. No sounds from her, not feet running on the floor, no nothing. He grew worried, afraid that maybe she’d left before he could visit her or maybe someone came and got her, someone like the Savior. He shivered at the thought. What if she knew? What if the Savior found out what they’d planned to do together and came to take his precious Goddess away.

Ray knocked one more time before he made the decision to open the door. It felt like he was invading her privacy, but he was so worried. Her room was dark, only a little bit of moonlight peaking through the curtains. That moonlight illuminated her sleeping face as she rested in her bed, her head placed upon her mountain of pillows, her mouth slightly open, breathing out lightly.

She stirred slightly in her sleep, then moaned out a name, "Ray? Is that you?" She called out into the darkness.

Maybe this was a sign, a sign that he should be doing his work instead of worrying about his useless pleasures. She'd fallen asleep, she tried so hard to stay up for him, and she ended up falling asleep because he was such a slow worker. If he were a better worker, then he would've been here sooner, so that she wouldn't have had to stay up.

"I didn't know you were sleeping, I apologize, I'll leave," he said slowly, a part of him was dying, knowing that this was his only chance to be able to be with her and he ruined it.

She sat up quickly when he said that. He supposed that while she slept, one of the straps of her night gown slid down, her breast was almost fully exposed to him, but she didn't seem to notice nor care, but he did. His eyes were locked on it, her nipple was almost in his view and he was shivering with the thought of seeing it. 

"I didn't mean to go to sleep, but there's still time," she opened her arms out to him, "Come here."

His heart beat out of his chest. Did he deserve to touch her? He wanted to. He knew she was soft and she smelled sweet, like flowers, but someone filthy like him touching a Goddess like her, it normally wouldn't be allowed. He didn’t want to dirty her, but he wanted to touch her, two conflicting thoughts were going through his mind and neither seemed right.

"Do you plan to keep me waiting forever?" She questioned, the firmness of her voice sent him into action. Ray quickly, but quietly shut the door behind him, then ran into her arms, feeling her wrap herself around him.

_I love you, I love you, I love you,_ his brain was repeating the same words over and over again as he sank into the hug, sniffing the scent of her hair. She placed a soft kiss against his temple and whispered words he could not understand into his ear, but he knew that they were comforting.

She took her hand and placed it on the back of his head, petting his hair and causing him to release a noise of nothing, but pure pleasure. His face was buried into her neck, so she couldn't see it, but he was bright red, his mouth was drooling, his eyes watering, he was gripping onto her dress so tightly, he thought he was going to rip it.

"Good boy," she whispered in his ear and he jolted in her arms, causing her to let out a laugh before starting again, "Oh~ Do you like that, my good boy?"

He nodded into the crook of her neck, whimpering as he did.

"I didn't catch that, use your words,"

Was she... teasing him? He'd been teased before, but never like this, never in a way that made him feel so happy. Normally when he was teased, he'd begin to hate himself more, but now, he wanted her to keep doing it. A part of him liked it. 

"Y-yes, I l-like that," he managed to stutter out.

"You like what?" Yet again, she was using her firm tone, but never once did her gentle hand stop petting him.

"I-i like b-being your good boy," 

She pulled away from the hug and he whimpered, his hands pulled up to his chest in fear. He couldn't look her in the eyes, not when he was feeling like this, not when he was shaking so badly, needing her so badly.

Her gentle fingers cupped his face, he was happy that the room was dark, so she couldn't see his face. He knew he looked like a mess, blushing and drooling, and he didn't want her to see him this way.

"You are far too cute," she sighed before leaning in and kissing his lips. Her lips wrapped around his, but he sat tense. He'd never done this before, what if he did it wrong? What if he disappointed her? So he sat stiff, afraid to do anything.

She pulled away with a groan, "Do you not like it?"

"I love it! I do, I just-"

"Have you ever been kissed before, Ray?" She asked, cutting him off, her eyes giving him a concerned look.

He shook his head, eyes welling up with tears. Would his lack of experience make him worthless to her? Would she not want him anymore? He was willing to learn, but maybe teaching him would be too much for her. 

Her cheeks flushed and she bit down on her finger, a moan rising from the back of her throat, "What did I do to deserve something so precious?"

"P-precious?" He asked. Was she talking about him? His heart throbbed at the thought of her actually wanting him, but that couldn't be the case, he was so worthless, no one wanted him when he was this way.

She pulled him into another kiss, this time her tongue managed to snake its way into his mouth. He felt his eyes roll back, his body shivering, his cock aching. It was too much for him, her taste, her smell, her feel. It was all too much.

The way her tongue moved around inside her mouth. The way it wrapped around his. It was such a messy kiss, the noises her mouth made while she dominated him was enough to get him off. 

When she pulled away, her hands still cupping his cheeks, a string of saliva was left between them. The smile on her face was so seductive, but so dominant, he felt himself slipping. He reached his hands up and held her wrist, taking her thumb and sucking it into his mouth.

She cocked an eyebrow as he did this, watching him as his tongue slithered around her finger. He didn’t know what he was doing, but it felt so nice to have her looking at him this way. He kept going, the lewd noises coming from his mouth being the only sound in the room. She massaged his tongue with her thumb, thrusting it in and out of his mouth, testing to see how far back she could go before he let out a gag and shivered.

“Look at me, Ray,” she cooed, and he looked up to meet her gaze, even in the darkness, he could see the sparkle she had in her eyes when she looked at him, “Undress. Now.”

He didn’t protest, but began to undress slowly. He was shaking so intensely as he pulled his jacket off, sitting it on the floor beside the bed. Ray prayed that his body would be enough for her, that it would satisfy her, he didn’t care if he didn’t like it, as long as she liked it.

As he began to unbutton his shirt, he looked up at her once more, she’d taken that thumb into her own mouth and was sucking on it as she watched him strip. Somehow, the sight did something to him, it made his legs feel as if they were about to give out.

She stood when he began to take his shirt off, and when it was completely unbuttoned, she helped him slide it off his shoulders. His Goddess kissed his shoulder, then his neck, then his chest, then his belly button, going lower and lower until she reached his belt buckle. 

“I thought I told you to undress,” She ordered, tracing her fingers over his belt. 

“I’m sorry, My Goddess,” he cried before scrambling to unbuckle his belt. Having her on her knees in front of him like this, watching him undress, it made him feel like he was floating. It made him feel like he was useful, her eyes made his body react in a way he’d never felt before.

She kissed the tent that had formed in his pants, looking up at him as she did. Even through his thick pants, he felt her soft lips. His knees wobbled, but before he could fall, she caught him by his hips, “Hold yourself up.”

His pants fell to his ankles, pooling around his feet and he kicked them off along with his shoes. He stood practically naked in front of her, his hands covering his bare body as she sat on her knees, eyeing his body. His cock was begging for her to touch it, but all she did was look, watching him squirm. 

When he grew frustrated, needing to feel touch against it, he reached down to touch his cock through his boxers, but before he could even reach his aching member, she grabbed his wrist, squeezing it tight.

“Please, Goddess, please let me, please,” He begged, nearly sobbing. He’d only learned how to touch himself today and yet he felt as if he needed to do it with her eyes on him.

“Naughty boy,” She nearly shouted, cutting through his sobs.

He felt his heart drop to his stomach, “No, Goddess, I’m not-”

“Naughty, naughty boy,” She repeated.

She stood from her knees, walking behind him and finding his pants that he’d kicked away only a few moments ago. She picked up his pants by the belt and pulled it out from the belt loops. 

Ray stood stiff, watching her come closer to him, fully prepared for her to beat him with the belt. It’s what he deserved after all. She told him no and he kept trying to go against her orders. When she finally came up behind him, he closed his eyes and let out an exhale.

“Arms behind your back,” She spoke and he did as he was told. No sooner than when he did it, he felt the cold leather of the belt against his wrist, tightening until he couldn’t move his hands, “How does that feel? Too tight?”

He couldn’t think of what to say, he’d never been put into a situation like this. It was restricting, but his hands didn’t feel like they would go numb anytime soon. It was strange, unfamiliar, but if it was his Goddess doing it, he could bear it.

“I-it’s fine,” he muttered.

“Good,” she whispered into his ear before biting down gently on it.

She came back around to his front, taking in his facial expression. She slowly traced her fingertips down his body. He squirmed in his restraints, trying to force himself more into her touch. His Goddess only smiled at him, licking her lips as she teased his body.

Finally she was back on her knees, looking at the wet spot that had appeared on his underwear. She kissed the bulge, then took his clothed cock into her mouth. His knees practically gave out there, but her tight grip on his hips wouldn’t let him fall. His underwear grew even more wet with her saliva, her teeth nibbled at the tips, her hand was gripping the base of his cock tightly, he was losing it.

She pulled away, not letting go of his body, “You can tell me to stop, if it’s too much.”

“Please don’t stop,” He whined.

His Goddess hooked her finger through the hem of his underwear and pulled them down his thighs. His cock sprung free, his eyes begging her to put it into her mouth again. Even the cold air against his cock was stimulating, but he needed more.

“You have the most perfect body,” she praised him as she stroked his cock in her soft hand. When she stroked him, she placed more kisses on his navel and waist.

“Oh, Goddess~,” he moaned as her hands moved faster, his hips thrusting along with the pace of her hand. She felt nothing like he did when he did the same thing to himself earlier. She felt soft, warm, smooth, loving. He felt as if he was going to cum from just these few minutes of play. 

She looked up and saw his face, bright red and scrunched up in pleasure. Drool dribbling down his cheek, eyes teary and rolled back. His back was arched, hands bawled into fist, his toes curled.

Then she let go. Watching his expression change in a flash at the loss of pleasure. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, but he was still practically begging for her to keep going. His cocked twitched in agony, but she only stood in front of him, slowly pulling her dress down her shoulders and the curves of her body.

He watched with his mouth agape as the breast he was dying to see and so much more were exposed to him. She was fully nude beneath her night gown and only smiled at him as he took in the sight of her body without speaking. 

“Wouldn’t want to get my dress dirty,” she cooed, his mind shifting to what he’d done earlier, he did make quite the mess when he’d done it himself, but seeing her naked like this, it was too much, he’d never seen a woman this way before.

Her perky breast, her thick thighs, the dip of her waist, the wetness that was dripping from the heated place between her legs. He felt it building up within him, the wave of pleasure. Just the sight of her body alone was enough, he shook as he came, his legs finally giving out and falling to his knees, but it didn’t even stop then. As he lay on the floor, completely naked, arms bound, moaning out loud, he convulsed through another orgasm. 

He felt his cum shoot out of him, landing on the floor just in front of her feet. Each shot sent another wave of ecstasy through his body.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Goddess,” he cried out, still shaking in pleasure.

When the orgasm subsided, and he was just riding the afterglow of its effects, he felt her lift him up. He knew he was thin, but to have his Goddess hold him this way, made him feel a bit strange, almost happy to be small enough for her to carry. It meant that he wasn’t too much of a burden on her, but it also meant that he was too weak to do the same for her if needed.

She laid him down on the bed on his stomach and heard the sound of his belt before he had full control of his hands once more. He used his freedom to roll over and look at her, his big mint eyes looked so terribly sad as they searched her face for an answer.

“Have I done something wrong, Goddess?” he whimpered.

She chuckled, then placed her hand on his head, giving him another pat that he nuzzled into, “Of course not, I just thought you’d need to rest after that.”

“I ruined it, didn’t I?” 

“Ray, you did perfectly fine, you just got a bit overstimulated,” She pulled him into his arms and he found himself once again wrapped in the hug, only this time, she was completely naked, he didn’t know where to put his hands without disrespecting her, “Need me to put something on?”

He shook his head, “N-no, I can manage.”

“Then let’s go to sleep, we can try again tomorrow,”

Tomorrow? His mind shifted to tomorrow as he lay in her soft arms. Someone most definitely saw him come into this room and if they didn’t see him leave, he’d be in trouble. But he didn’t want to leave, he wanted to lay in her arms and feel the sun rise again, with her. He wanted to be with her tomorrow. He wanted something he couldn’t get. 

But he let himself believe that he let himself believe that he would still be in this same bed tomorrow, closing his eyes and waiting until his Goddess finally went to sleep.


	4. Punishment

When the sound of her breathing became lighter and the rising and falling of her chest grew heavier, he knew she was asleep. Her hold on him was so tight, even in her deepest sleep, like even while she was unconscious, she wanted to hold him. Her naked skin was so soft pressed against his, her breast against his chest, her legs wrapped around her thighs, he could feel the wetness between her legs dripping onto his thigh.

He’d been in her arms for almost two hours and he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. His mind was racing, not only was he trying to think of a way to get out of her hold, but he was also thinking of what they’d done together earlier. He’d been bound before, but never like that. Never in a way that made him want more, never in his life did he want to be restrained, but when she did it, it was so arousing.

His cock came without him even touching it, the second time he’d ever came in his entire life and it was just from looking at the body of his Goddess. A part of him felt pathetic, he saw her face as he was convulsing from an orgasm, she looked disappointed, like she wanted to play more, and he ruined it. He could never do anything right.

He slipped out from beneath her legs, then removed her arms from around his body. She pawed at the bed, looking for him in her sleep. His heart was aching, he wanted to crawl back into his arms and forget about everything else. But the RFA, V, he couldn't let them get away, he had to save them too.

Ray made sure to be quiet as he found his clothes that were tossed all over the room. First was his underwear, still wet from when she sucked on his cock through them, he slid them back on and shivered. Every time she stirred, his body tensed, he didn’t know what he would say if she woke up and questioned him. He didn’t think he could lie to her more than he already was. 

Next he found his pants, shirt, jacket, then his belt. When he picked his belt up, he shivered, remembering how the leather wrapped around his wrist and kept him from touching himself. He couldn’t help, but to look at her as he held the belt, he didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay, forever if he could. Stay in her arms, having her hold him, petting his head, it was what he wanted.

She shivered in her sleep, probably cold from the loss of his warmth. He couldn’t leave her like that, cold and lonely, he reached out and began to pull the blanket up her shoulders. That’s when he felt it, her firm grasp on his wrist, so tight and so quick that he jumped back in surprise. 

“You were awake?” he gasped.

“You think that I couldn’t feel you leaving me, Ray,” She growled out.

He was shaking, the anger in her eyes cut through the darkness. He knew she would be angry at him for leaving, especially without telling her, but he hoped that he would be gone before she woke up. That way, she’d have time to calm down before he saw her again, if he was allowed to see her again.

He couldn’t think of a thing to say, all the words were getting caught in his throat and anything that tried to come out would be gibberish. All he could think of was her hand on her wrist, it was tight, just like the belt. And the angry look on her face, the way her eyebrows were furrowed, the way she squeezed tighter when he tried to pull away, even if he was scared, a part of him liked it. Her angry face, even if it meant she was angry at her, it was oh so beautiful.

“Are you not going to answer me?”

“I-i h-have to work,” he nearly sobbed out.

“You have to work?” she repeated back as a question, “What does that have to do with you trying to leave without telling me?”

Yet again, he couldn’t answer, but she took his silence as a response, and dropped his wrist. He felt so empty without her touching him, he wanted to jump into her arms again, to beg and plead for her forgiveness. 

“Ray?” 

“Yes, Goddess?”

She smirked at the name he called her, “Come back when you’re finished, I’m going to punish you.”

“Yes, Goddess,” he said with a nod. 

She pulled the blankets back over her shoulders and rolled over away from him. He took that as a sign that she was allowing him to leave, but his mind was racing. When he walked down the hall, he greeted other worshipers, even when he was trying to do his work, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was shaking in his chair. 

Both his Savior and his mother punished him, he held back tears at the thought of the punishment he endured. Constant beatings and starvation. Tied naked in positions that he couldn’t sleep in so that he’d be awake and hungry. He didn’t like it. Didn’t like the thought of his Goddess doing it to him, but if it was his Goddess, he would allow it. 

He worked in an uncomfortable silence for another few hours, until the sun rose. He made arrangements so that he’d be the only person that was able to bring her meals and it was almost time for breakfast, but he was scared. Scared to see her, scared to be punished. But he didn’t want to ask anyone else to do it, the idea of someone else receiving her praise made his heart hurt. He didn’t want to see her with anyone else, he was jealous, probably for the first time in his life. 

Ray knew that he would endure whatever punishment she brought to him, as long as it meant that she would only look at him.

He found himself carrying her food to her room again, his palms sweating. He hoped that maybe after the few hours of time alone, she wouldn’t be angry anymore, but that was just wishful thinking. 

Suddenly, he felt a touch on his back, causing him to jump nearly out of his skin, and when he looked behind him, he was met with the face of his Goddess. He told her she was allowed to wander around on her floor, but he didn’t think he would meet her when he was so deep in thought. He couldn’t even look her in the eye, so instead he just stared at the food, not saying a word.

“Are you worried,” She asked, placing her hand under his chin and making him look up at her.

He nodded slowly. 

“I won’t hurt you, my sweet baby boy, at least I won’t hurt you too bad” she pulled him into her room, taking the tray from his hands and sitting it on her table. He couldn’t get the name out of her head, he was so used to being her good boy, but this new name was good, maybe even better. She thought he was sweet, he loved that, he wanted to be sweet for her.

He wondered what kind of punishment she would give him where the pain was minimal, but the way she seductively began to pull her pants down her hips made him think that he wouldn’t have to wait long to find out. 

She didn’t say it, but he began to strip as well. He wanted her to look at his naked body, just as she had done last night, only this time he wanted her to see him in the daylight. He wanted her to look at every part of him, to touch and kiss him everywhere, he wanted to be hers.

When he was completely naked, his cock fully hard and aching for her, he dropped down to his knees, pulling his belt from his pants and holding it up to her as an offering. She began petting his head again, her eyes filled with lust. He loved the way she was looking at him, he wanted it more.

She took the belt from his hands and gave it a loud smack against her own palm, her eyes never leaving him as she did. He jumped at the sound, afraid that she was going to do that to him next, but also excited. If she looked at him like that when she punished him, he might enjoy punishment more.

“Hold this for me,” She spoke, reaching the belt out to him, when he opened his hand to take it, she pulled back, “Use your mouth.”

He whimpered, his mouth opened for her, drool already starting to fall down his cheeks. He could taste the leather of his belt as she shoved it into his mouth. He gripped it with his teeth, looking at her for recognition or praise, even a smile, but all he got was a glare.

“My sweet boy,” She moaned out, “Don’t you dare drop that belt, your punishment starts now.”

She slowly walked behind him, getting down on her knees and pulling him into her lap. The warm flesh of her thighs against his bare skin was mind numbing. So far, he loved punishment. He hated that he loved it. He was bad. He didn’t deserve it. 

She traced smooth fingertips down his naked body. Finding which places were the most sensitive, finding which places made him squirm, finding which places made him moan like a little girl. 

Then her hand found his cock, the minute she touched it, his back arched and he moaned out, dropping the belt covered in drool. She let go of his cock just as fast as he dropped it and he whimpered.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he cried out, grabbing the belt and sticking it back in his mouth. 

She grabbed him by the back of his neck, squeezing him, not hard enough to choke, but hard enough to scare, “Everytime you drop that belt, you get five lashes, understand?”

He nodded and her hand was back around his cock again, stroking his cock up and down, playing with him in ways that he’d never felt before. As she stroked, her thumb was swirling around the tip of his cock. Her lips were kissing and sucking his neck, leaving hickeys and marks, her other hand teased his cherry pink nipples. His body felt like it was on fire, he wanted to moan her name, scream it even, but he didn’t want to drop the belt.

Ray’s eyes closed, biting down on the belt harder. His body was shaking, the feeling in his abdomen was building up, his hands were gripping her thighs so tightly. He was going to cum, his moans growing more and more sporadic. 

Right when he was on edge, right when he was about to release, she let go. He let out a cry so loud that it bounced off the walls of the room. He knew he had to cum, he had to. He tried to reach down and touch it, but her hands grabbed his again.

"Another ten lashes if you touch yourself," she let go of his hands, "Twenty if you cum."

He sat in her arms in agonizing pain. His cock was begging for her to touch it, but she only played with his nipples. Pulling them into her mouth and kissing one, while she pinched the other.

He wasn't restrained, he could touch himself, but he thought about what she said. If he came, she'd hit him, but he had to. Her tweaking his nipples was too much. He needed to cum. But the punishment, would he just be able to handle it. His mind was blank, he couldn’t think about the face that he needed to cum.

Ray grabbed his aching cocked and stroked it in his hands. It didn't take more than two pumps before he was cumming, shooting his hot cum onto the floor, the rest dribbling over his thighs. 

He fell back into her, the belt still held tightly between his teeth. He was breathing deeply, still feeling his cock twitching and recovering from such an intense orgasm.

He couldn't bear to look back at her, afraid of what face he might see, but she still pulled the belt from his mouth, sitting it down beside them.

"Naughty boy," she finally said after what felt like hours of silence, "You're a naughty boy. Say it!"

"But, my Goddess-," he began to protest, stopped when she got up, pushing him off her lap. When he looked at her thighs, he could see that some of his cum had dripped onto them and a part of him felt proud.

"Don't make me ask again," she said, using that tone of voice that made him feel as if what she said was law.

"I'm a n-naughty boy," he mumbled, not daring to look up at her as she looked over him.

"Again, louder this time,"

"I'm a naughty boy,"

"That's thirty five lashes you'll be getting, arms behind your back," she ordered and suddenly he was scared again. He did what he was told, he always did what he was told, but now his heart was beating out of his chest. 

She picked up his soaked belt and tied his wrist, just as she had done the night before, pulling him up and making him stand on his feet. His knees were weak, even more so now that he was scared, but he didn't fall. He held himself up, even if it was hard.

She walked over to one of her drawers and pulled something out. Then she took her panties off. Once again, he saw the soaked area between her thighs, his cock jumped at the sight. He loved looking at her there, but he didn't know why.

His Goddess took him by the face, squeezing his cheeks until his mouth opened. Then she took the same soaked panties and shoved them into his mouth. He tasted her. Smelled her. All of her. All of her was in his mouth and it was just fabric that had touched her. He loved it. He loved it so much.

She took his face into her hands again, this time, she was a bit more gentle, making sure to make eye contact, "I'm not going to hurt you if you don't want me to. If you don't enjoy it, don't force yourself."

He nodded slowly, saying something that was muffled by his gag.

"I'm going to put something in your hand, okay? Hold on to it tight. But if you want me to stop, let it go and drop it and I'll stop immediately," she placed a piece of cloth into his hand and he squeezed it tight, if it were his Goddess, he'd never drop it.

She walked over to the bed, sitting down and motioning for him to come towards her. He walked slowly until he was right in front of her.

Her hand grabbed him and she pulled him over her lap. He couldn't see her face, all he could see was the floor. The feeling of her thighs, his ass in the air, exposed to her. It was all too much. It was embarrassing, but he didn't let the cloth go.

"You ready, Ray? Thirty five, I won't spank you too hard," she said, all the while, she was rubbing a hand up and down his ass. Then before he could think, he felt a sharp pain against his bottom, "That was one, how was that?"

He hated it, but he nodded, so she did it again, this time on the other side. He jumped from the feeling, but counted off the number in his head, two.

Again and again and again, she spanked him, alternating which side she did it on each time. Sometimes doing it on the same side twice just to surprise him. He hated it. He didn't like it. He didn't want anymore, but he kept trying to take it.

Once they were at fifteen, he felt the tears on his cheek. It hurt more now than it did when they started because he was so much more tender, so he tried to focus on different things. The smell of her panties in his mouth. The taste of her. Anything but the pain. He didn't want the pain.

Another smack on his ass, this one hurt the most and without even thinking, his hand let go of the cloth. It dropped to the floor and just as she said she would, she stopped, but she did so much more than stopped.

She pulled the panties from his mouth, they were covered in his drool, then she untied his arms. She grabbed his face and looked at him deep in the eyes.

"What's the matter, baby? Does it hurt? Do you not like it? Was it too much for you?" She asked so many questions he felt as if his head was spinning.

But all he could think to say was, "I-i didn't l-like it,"

Her face fell and he felt horrible. How could he do something like that? He should've just taken it. He should've just let her do what made her happy. He couldn't stop calling himself worthless in his head. He was so so worthless.

"I am so so sorry," she said, still cupping his cheeks, "Can you forgive me? I didn't want to hurt you. I just thought you'd like it."

"I like it if you like it!" He proclaimed.

She gave him a soft sweet smile, kissing his cheek, then whispering in his ear, "That's not how that works. If you don't like it, we won't do it."

“But, my Goddess," he couldn’t think of what to say, “I’m so worthless.”

“Don’t say things about yourself like that, ever! Do you understand me?”

He nodded slowly, but he couldn’t stop thinking those things, even if told not to.

“I was moving too fast for you, Ray, that’s my fault,” she pulled him into a hug, “Let’s take a bath together and cuddle instead, does that sound good to you?”

“That sounds perfect,”


	5. Research & Reversal

He couldn’t look at her naked body as they soaked in the tub together. He kept his hands over his cock, hiding it from her as if she hadn’t seen it many times before. His bottom hurt, but he didn’t mention it, he didn’t want to worry his Goddess more. He’d already ruined their playtime by ending it early, he didn’t want to do more.

He felt her hand on his head, she was petting his head, but he just couldn’t get into it. He was worried about something, something other than ruining their time. He was worried about his relationship with her. Had he ever pleasured her? He came all the time, but never once did she cum. He rarely ever even touched her.

“Are you still mad at me?” she asked.

Ray jumped, not knowing what made her think that, “I was never mad at you!” He realized that he’d raised his voice, it wasn’t intentional, but the idea of being angry at her when she did no wrong, she didn’t deserve to even think such things.

She placed a kiss on his cheek, then pulled him into her arms. The water was warm, but she was way warmer, softer. He sank into the feeling of her body. This was perfect, she was perfect. If he could die in her arms right now, he’d be satisfied.

“Ready to get out now?” she questioned and he nodded. He hated that she had to let him go so that they could get out, but the attention she gave to him made it better.

Instead of drying herself off first, she dried him. Her hands grazed over his body, and even though they were covered in a towel they felt heavenly. He loved it when she spoiled him like this, but he never spoiled her. She was still dripping wet, yet she made extra sure to put all of his focus onto him, he felt sad that he never did something like that for her.

She kissed his cheek again when she began to towel herself off, probably seeing the sorrow in his eyes. He was so worthless.

He walked over to his pile of clothes, preparing to put them on before she stopped him. Her hand was gently rubbing his bare, naked bottom, making him shiver from the sharp pain he was feeling. Even the lightest touches against it made it hurt, seeing as it was so tender to the touch.

“You’re skin is so sensitive, we should put some lotion on this before you get dressed,” 

“S-sure,” he mumbled.

This entire situation was confusing to him. Whenever he normally got beat, he was left there to think about his actions, never once did they care for him, tend to him, make him feel loved. 

He loved the feeling of the lotion against his bottom. It was cold, the painful heat that was once there was fading. Or maybe he just loved the feeling of her hands. Whenever she touched him gently, even if it was just on his butt, it felt nice, loving, caring. A part of him never wanted it to end.

“Ray?” she cooed, “Will you be back again for lunch?”

He nodded, then sat up in her lap, her breasts pressed against his naked body, but he tried his hardest not to pay attention to it, “Wh-when I come b-back, I’m going to please you too.”

“Oh, will you?”

He nodded again, this time harder, his face flushed, he knew that if he spoke nothing would come out.

“I look forward to it,”

Ray left the room fully dressed with a new gift in his pocket and a bit of confidence. Or at least, he thought it was confidence, he didn’t really know, it was a feeling he’d never felt before, but he liked it.

And the gift he got? It was that same pair of panties that were shoved in his mouth during their playtime. The ones that smelled and tasted of her. He couldn’t wait to do his work with those same panties over his nose. He had to admit that that was his favorite part of the punishment, and he was happy she let him keep them.

He sat at his desk, but he couldn't think. This was too much. Someone would notice how little work he was doing and say something, but he couldn't stop thinking of her. She was addicted to him. Like a drug he couldn't stop

Ray wanted so desperately to please her, to make her feel the same way he felt. To toy with her body. He bet she was pretty when she came, but he knew someone as worthless as him could never get her there. But he still wished to learn.

The idea of work was completely pushed aside as he scavenged the internet. A part of him felt guilty for not doing his work, but he was willing to work all night, he just had to please her during lunchtime. He would work twice as hard, but he also wanted to work hard to please her. Whenever they did things together, those moments of passion, she was always the one taking the lead.

She was always the one touching him, kissing his body, making him cum. She was always the one who made him feel good. And from the looks of what he’d found on the internet, there were plenty of ways to make a woman feel good.

So many images and videos of women with fingers deep inside of them, men between their legs licking them till they shook. He watched dumbfounded, unaware that he could do things like this. Touch her like this. Please her like this. 

His mind shifted to the idea of him licking her between her legs. She always got so wet and she smelled so good, he knew it would be heaven for him to do this to her. He wondered what face she made when she came, and suddenly lunchtime couldn’t come quick enough, his pants were growing tighter with the tent that was growing in them.

When his alarm beeped for lunchtime, he jumped out of his chair. He ran straight to the kitchen to grab her food, then it was straight to her room with no stops. He was sweating and panting when he got there, but he made sure to knock slowly and hold his breath so that she wouldn't know..

She opened the door with a smirk, “You kept me waiting.”

He couldn’t even speak when she did that to him, when she teased him. He was supposed to be the one in charge and yet she was already making him feel like he was supposed to be beneath her. He promised himself that today would be the day he made her feel good, but he could already feel himself slipping. 

“You should eat,” he muttered, holding the tray out to her. She cocked an eyebrow, but took the tray anyway. Sitting down at her table and eating, looking at him as she took every single bite.

"I'm excited," she cooed as he watched her eat, and suddenly he felt so very nervous. She had hope for what he planned for her, what if he just disappointed her? What if she was left unsatisfied.

"You s-should b-be," he stammered, but even he wasn't sure of himself, and yet her eyes still showed so much excitement.

She stood up, her food half eaten. She shimmied her dress down her shoulders and let it land on the floor. Lacy lingerie and curves filled his vision and his mind went blank.

"Show me what I should be excited for," 

His steps were slow and nervous, he couldn't even get to her without shaking. His mouth was completely dry. His vision was even a bit blurry. He could feel his heartbeat all over his body. And despite all of that, he kissed her. He kissed her lips and felt her moan into his mouth, it was such a nice feeling, thinking that he was doing something right.

He had no idea what to do with his tongue, or even what to do with his hands. This was normally the part where her tongue was in his mouth, so he attempted to do the same. She tasted sweet, like candy and also the food she’d eaten only a moment before. The kiss was sloppy, not like hers where it felt like she was being messy just because she could, he actually had no idea what he was doing. But she seemed to like it.

His nervous hand reached up and groped her breast, it was soft, practically melting in his fingers. He could feel her nipple hardening, taking it between his finger and pinching it like she did to him. 

She pulled away from the kiss and moaned out, her voice sounded so beautiful when she made those sounds, he wanted to hear more, he had to hear more. He squeezed her breast harder, pulling at the bra, unaware of how to take it off.

“Like this, baby,” she said with a laugh as she reached her arms behind her back and unclasped her bra, taking it off and placing it on the floor. 

His face was completely flushed, he couldn’t even look her in the eye. Of course he wouldn’t know how to take a bra off, he didn’t know anything. 

A warm hand stroked his cheek and he looked up at her, she didn’t even look disappointed, or even sad, instead, the glimmer in her eye was even brighter, he took that as a sign to continue.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth and wrapped itself around her nipple, squeezing the other one in his hand. He licked and sucked on her breast as if his life depended on it. Her moan fueling his need to do more.

Ray’s other hand reached down and found its way between her thighs, rubbing against the hottest part, feeling her drip on her fingers. She was gripping his shoulder tight, pawing at his clothes and attempting to pull the off of his body. She wanted him so bad and even though he was trying his best not to show it, he wanted it more.

“Ray, I think you’ve been lying to me,” she said and he froze. Did she know? All of the lies he told her about the RFA, about himself, “I don’t think this is your first time.”

He couldn’t tell her that he spent the entire time he was supposed to be working, looking up filthy videos about how to please her and thinking about how he was going to touch her.

“I-i’m just guessing,” he lied.

“You’re pretty good at guessing then,”

His fingers found its way into the hem of her panties and slipped them down her thighs, sliding down onto his knees as he did. He was used to being on his knees in front of her, if anything he enjoyed it, especially when he looked at her face. But this time, her face wasn’t the only thing that was holding his attention.

Her pretty folds between her legs were dripping wet, she smelled like heaven, even better than the panties she’d given to him. He wanted to bathe in it. 

He held onto the flesh of her hips, then kissed her fold, letting the wetness of her falling into his mouth. The taste was more than enough to make his cock beg for touch, but he didn’t, he left it alone, it was her time for pleasure now.

His tongue found her clit, the minute he licked it she shivered and gripped his hair, just as the people in the videos did. He kept at his pace, licking it and sucking it, feeling her drip down his face. He loved the taste, the feel, he loved it all.

When his finger found its way inside of her dripping wet hole and her knees buckled, he felt satisfied. Bringing her pleasure was the most pleasure he'd experience so far. And he couldn't get enough of it.

He looked up to meet her gaze and was surprised to find her touching herself. Her hands groping her own chest, biting her bottom lip from the pleasure. He watched her fingers as he licked her, watched how the moved, squeezed, even pinched, he watched and he saw happiness.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself," he said, trying his hardest to imitate her demanding voice.

"Is that an order?" She teased, not stopping her anxious hands.

He added another finger inside of her, curling them until they hit the spot that made her moan over and over again. Her knees buckled and she grabbed the table for support.

"Yes. Now stop."

Her face turned red as she let go of her body, placing her hands behind her back and he continued. His tongue attacking her clit, his fingers reaching the deepest parts of her. He reached a hand up and squeezed her nipple, just as she was doing before and listened to her moans as they rang out. It was like music to his ears, a song he never wanted to end.

"Ray ah~," she cried, "I'm going to cum. May I?" She pleaded with him and he loved it. Her name on his lips, only his, and she was pleading with him, begging him for release. He wanted more.

He shook his head no and pulled away from her, hearing her whimpering as he stood. When he looked in her eyes, he saw her lust for him, her need to cum, and only he could fulfill it.

"You're not gonna let me cum, Ray?" She cried.

His hands were shaking as he undid his belt and pulled his pants down just enough to reveal his hard cock. It was covered in precum and begging for release.

"Y-you have to make me cum first," he said, afraid that this would anger her and end their play early. But instead she took his hand and guided him to the bed, sitting him down and placing herself between his knees.

The first lick made his body jolt, the second made his toes curl, and when she took him into her mouth, all of him in one thrust, he hissed out in pleasure. 

She slurped and sucked on his cock desperately, like she was trying to pull the cum from him and all he could do was moan. His body was shaking, the inside of her mouth was so soft and wet, and when she hollowed out her cheeks, he felt the tears forming in his eyes.

His hands found the back of her head and he thrust hard into her throat. It wasn't intentional, he was just feeling so good that he couldn't think, but when he heard her coughing he pulled back into reality.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to," he cried out, nearly sobbing at the sight of her like this. But then he heard her laugh and he felt himself slipping again.

"Naughty boy," she said, this time, in her strong voice and he felt himself shaking, "Maybe u let you have too much freedom to do what you want, huh?"

"M-my Goddess, it's not like that! I-,"

"Naughty naughty boy," she cut him off again, standing in front of him as he sat with his hands still gripping the sheets, this time, even tighter.

"Forgive me," he begged, but his body was even more needy than ever now. His cock was twitching and his nipples poked through his shirt. Maybe he was a naughty boy as she'd said.

She straddled his lap, the heat from her pussy being more than enough to make him moan out in pleasure.

"I let you have your fun. Now, I want to do something too," she pushed his shoulders and he fell back on the mattress, "Remember, you can always tell me to stop."

She reached a hand down and grabbed his aching cock, lining it up with her entrance, then she slowly slid it into herself, moaning as she did.

His eyes rolled back at the feeling, she was right, wet, warm. It was so much better than her mouth, he felt as if he were going to cum from just this feeling alone but he did his best to hold back.

"You like that?" She asked with a roll of her hips, making him arch his back and he began a slow thrust inside her, needing to feel more.

"Y-yes," he moaned, the drool already falling from his lips.

"Yes, what?" Her fingers pulled at his nipples through his shirt.

"Yes, my Goddess!" 

His body felt as if it were on fire with every move she made, every time her hips went up and down he felt on edge, and the faces she made didn't help. When she bit her lip or opened her mouth to make a soundless noise of pleasure, his mind went blank. All he could think of was being inside of her. How that hot place between her thighs was swallowing his cock whole and it felt so good.

"I'm gonna cum now," she moaned as she picked up the pace, her eyebrows furrowing.

The words didn't even register with him until she stopped moving for a moment and he felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on him, twitching around him and making him nearly scream out. 

He watched her face as she came, the way he moans got shaky, the way her body convulsed, it was all too much for him. 

Ray's hips thrust a few more times into her, then he felt his release rush through him. He moaned out with her as he can inside of her. His hands grabbed her hips for support and he squeezed, the pleasure being so intense he almost cried. 

He felt her lie down on his chest and kiss his neck multiple times, to the point where it almost tickled. His breathing was heavy, but so was hers. He wrapped his arms around her, she was covered in sweat, but a part of him liked it. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to hold on to her forever.

"You are such a good boy, Ray," she cooed, kissing his cheek and making him blush.

"Th-thank you," 

She lifted up and looked at his face, kissing his forehead, "That wasn't too much for you, was it?"

"No! It was incredible! Let's do it again!"

She pulled away from him and stood, yawning as she did. He couldn't help, but to look at her thighs, his seed was dripping down them and he loved the sight of it. In a way, he felt like he claimed her.

"You're not tired?" She asked and she shook his head, if anything, he had more energy now than ever, "You are too cute. Let me rest up a bit, then we can do it as many times as you want, okay?"

"Thank you! I don't deserve it!"

She planted a heavy kiss on his lip, shoving her tongue into his mouth and taking control of his lips, "You deserve everything I give to you. Now, let's cuddle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer to come out, I'm very sorry about that! But it is only because this chapter is a bit different from the rest, I do hope you enjoyed.


	6. Public

His head was still spinning, his mind still a bit blank. He was even more embarrassed now thinking back on what he did than he was when he actually did them. The things he said, the ways he touched her, what they did together, it was exhilarating, but he also couldn't look her in the eyes. If he did, his heart would just jump out of his chest. 

That's why he settled for spooning instead. He didn't mind it because it was comfortable being in her arms and cuddling with her, but he didn't expect to be the small spoon. He was a bit taller than her so he only expected that he'd be the one squeezing her tight, but she was insistent on doing it this way, saying "Her sweet baby boy needed to be spoiled."

She didn't stop kissing his cheek and neck for a long time, then she nuzzled her face into his hair, mumbling something against him. He loved her. Or at least he thought he did. He'd never felt anything like this before so he didn't know for sure. Maybe he just loved being spoiled. Or loved the way she looked.

"You smell different, Ray," she said, cutting him away from his thoughts.

"I-is that bad?" He questioned, afraid that he'd already done something wrong.

"Of course not. You just don't smell like flowers anymore,"

He hadn't been to his garden since she arrived, his heart was already set on something new to take care of and watch grow, but that scent of flowers was one of the first things she'd noticed about him, and he wanted to give every single flower to her if he could. 

Usually, at his meal times he would go outside into his garden and eat while he tended to it, but he spent his meal times bringing her meals and enjoying her company. He knew that if he wasn't taking care of his flowers someone would come and water them for him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was abandoning them, leaving them to die, just like what happened to them.

"I haven't been keeping you away from your garden, have I?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No. I just haven't been managing my time right, I'm so stupid," 

She stroked his head, "You're not stupid, and if you want to go, I can go with you, can't I?"

He nodded, "You can, but it'll just bore you."

"I wouldn't ask to go if I didn't think it was interesting,"

He wanted to go right this moment, he wanted to take her hand and show her the beauty of the garden, to see her face light up with the sight of the flowers, but that was just wishful thinking for the moment. He hadn't been working or even thinking about work since she arrived, he had to work, or he'd have to face a serious punishment.

"B-but we can't. N-not today," he mumbled into a pillow.

"Not today?" She repeated.

"I-i have a lot of work to do, b-but tomorrow, after dinner-"

"Tomorrow after dinner," she cut him off, "then I'll wait for you."

He felt his heart fluttering in his chest and he just couldn't think. She was always so accepting and caring. She always wanted him. Most of the women in his life scared him, but she made his heart beat in a different way.

"I-i should be going now," he muttered.

"Already?"

He nodded slowly.

"I'll miss you,"

He placed one final kiss on her lips before he left, it was passionate, and she gave him the sweetest smile afterwards. He felt his heart begging him to stay, but he knew that tomorrow, after dinner, he could be all over again.

They didn't end up doing it again as he'd wanted, after a few moments of heavy breathing and letting his body calm down, he realized that he was indeed tired and his adrenaline was the only thing that made him want more.

He slept for a moment, then he left. He supposed that this is what a relationship was like. Staying in each other's arms, hugging, kissing, and the best part, praise. If a relationship was truly like this, then he wanted more, but if that were the case, what would he call her? Was she his girlfriend? Although he preferred to call her his Goddess, it suited her. Every day she'd been in his life brought him blessings and good fortune, that's what made her a Goddess.

Ray arranged for her meals to be brought to her by someone else while he attempted to catch up on his work. It pained him, but it would all be better at dinner the next day when he could see her.

He had his caffeine pills at his side, ready so that he could begin his long hours of work. If he times things correctly and skipped a few meals, he'd be able to finish before dinner, if date allowed it.

The red head was giving more direct, head on attacks, which happened to be the worst time to do it. It was like he knew when Ray had plans, had something he needed to do, had something he was hoping for, and he wanted to ruin it. He wouldn't allow that.

Ray didn't sleep, or eat, or think of anyone, not even of his Goddess, while he worked those exhausting hours. He took more caffeine pills than what was recommended, especially considering his body weight, and he drank so much coffee he was shivering.

When an hour was left before her dinner time, before he could see her again, he stopped and slept at his desk, needing to be rested before he saw her. It wasn't comfortable, but when he dreamt of her, he didn't care where he slept, he just continued on. He couldn't wait to show her the garden, to give every flower he could to her, to watch her smile and sparkle amongst his favorite things. 

When he awoke to his alarm beeping, his body still felt heavy, but he still ran to get her food and bring it to her. He went a whole day without seeing her, and he couldn't take it any longer, he wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. A part of him hoped that she did, but if she even thought of him for a moment, it would make him happy.

He carried her tray with joy, happy to see her, happy to be near her, happy to show her his favorite place. 

If he had to work hard to be this happy, he would never stop working again, he'd never sleep or eat, just because this joy he felt was too much to be matched.

"Ray!" He heard a voice call, her voice. She was here for him.

He turned towards her, his face flushed, he was so happy to see her, he could die, but when he saw her, the look on her face was devastated. 

"Wh-what's the matter?" He questioned, his hands shaking.

She stepped up to him, so close to his face that they were almost kissing. Her cool hands grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks and looking him deep in the eye, "Did you go to sleep last night?"

"What?"

"You heard me, did you go to sleep? Your eyebags are worse,"

"I-i took a nap," he said slowly.

"Well, maybe you should rest instead of taking me out today,"

His heart dropped. He worked so hard, he did everything he could. They had to go together. They had to. He wanted to show her. He didn't care about his body. He didn't matter, but he wanted to show her his garden, his hard work, he wanted to show her the flowers.

"No, I'm used to this, please let me take you!" Even he was a bit shocked by his defiance, but he wanted to go with her so badly.

"Are you sure?" 

He nodded his head quickly, he'd never been so sure about something in his entire life. He wanted to go and he wasn't even tired.

"If you say so, I'm trusting you, Ray," his heart pounded in his chest, she trusted him, he loved that, "You can just leave my food at the door, I'll eat after."

He did as he was told, a little quicker than he usually would've, but he was excited to show her what he created, what he worked hard on. He was excited to be praised.

Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out the black blindfold, the only thing he wasn't happy about, "Y-you have to wear this again when you go through the building, I hope you understand,"

"Of course, I do," she took it from her hands and placed it over her eyes, reaching out to hold him.

He took her soft hand and guided her on a way that was reminiscent of the first time they'd met, only this time, they were much, much closer. Her thumb stroked his hand, her breath was right up against his ear, if he didn't know any better, he'd think she was teasing him.

When they arrived outside, he heard her inhale deeply. She hadn't been outdoors in a moment, so he knew that this was good for her. He knew the room was probably too confining, and walking around the halls was probably too boring, so this was a nice change of pace.

"You may take the blind fold off now," and as he said it, she did.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of all the flowers, shining in the moonlight. The blues and purples and pink, it was gorgeous. He saw the way she looked at those flowers and he felt his heart fill with joy, this is exactly what he wanted, what he worked so hard for.

"Ray, this is beautiful," she said softly and his cheeks flushed.

"You think so?"

She nodded, "You're beautiful too,"

"Goddess, I-,"

She turned to face him and he saw the look in her eyes, he knew what that look meant and he was excited. He felt himself slipping again, prepared to do whatever she asked, he reached his hands up and undid the first button of his jacket without her even saying a thing, because that look that she gave him said more than enough.

"You're so obedient, I don't even need to use words," she cooed.

He didn't want to admit what she was saying was true, but it indeed was.

Lost in a trance and barely even thinking, he just kept undressing himself, but it was when he was taking his shirt off, exposing his hard nipples that he noticed something, they were outside. Suddenly, his face was red and he couldn't move anymore. He was shaking and his Goddess was quick to take notice.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"We should go inside, someone might see," he mumbled quickly beneath his breath. Maybe it was because she didn't know exactly where she really was and she didn't know how bad it would be if they got caught, but her facial expression only looked more seductive after he said it.

"Do you trust me?" She questioned him and of course he nodded, he trusted her with his life, but this, this was frightening, "Then don't question me."

She pulled him into a bush of flowers, hiding them behind the leaves and twigs, but there was still the possibility of being seen by someone or even heard if he was too loud. The idea was making his heart sink into his stomach, but his Goddess seemed to love it. The smile of her face was more than enough to convince him that this wouldn't be too bad.

"Lie down," she ordered, and he did. He laid down on his back with his shirt still open and the crisp night again hitting his chest.

She reached into her pocket and pulled something out, his eyes shot open when he saw it. The same black blindfold that he'd put over her eyes before she left the building was now inching closer and closer towards his face.

"Put this on," she cooed into his ear, sending a shiver down his spin and causing goosebumps to rise up his arms.

He slipped it over his eyes and watched as his world turned into a deep black where he could only feel. Everything suddenly sounded louder with the blindfold on, he could hear the grass being crushed beneath him, the crickets chirping, his own heavy breathing. He could hear it all.

She placed a kiss on the side of his neck and he jumped. He never realized how different it would feel not being able to see her before she did things, not knowing where she was going to touch next, not knowing where to expect it. It was different, but her touch was always pleasurable to him.

Another kiss was placed on his chest, but this time, he did his best to hold back, then he felt her tongue. It slid its way slowly across his nipple and suddenly it was too much. Her tongue was so wet and warm and he never knew how good the pleasure felt until he couldn't see it.

She took his other nipple between her fingers and pinched it hard, twisting it a little and making him arch his back up towards her. Even the pain was amplified. 

His nipple throbbed and he was so aware of it, until he felt her tongue slide across it again, he bit his lip, afraid to moan out again like he had been doing, suddenly remembering where they were.

"You like it when I play with you there," she whispered in his ear again, but this time, it felt different. Was her voice always like this? Always so sexy yet soft at the same time. He felt as if he could melt into it and his body was reacting even more.

His cock was pressed up against his pants, begging for release, and even though he wasn't bound by anything, he didn't even attempt to touch himself. He didn't want to. He wanted the surprise of not knowing where her hands were going to go next. It wouldn't be the same if he did it himself.

"I love it, my Goddess," he moaned back to her.

He heard her chuckle, then felt her hands tease their way down his body. Lightly touching him, tickling him with her fingertips, squeezing his waist and his chest. She was all over the place and each touch was a new experience, a new feeling. He found himself squirming, trying to find out where her hands would be going next, trying to feel her fingers for even longer, but she only continued to tease.

When she reached his pants and began undoing his belt he grew excited, knowing that the pleasure he would experience would be too good. He bucked his hips up towards her and felt her push him back down just and quickly, this time, holding him so that he wouldn't do it again.

She pulled his pants down, watching him squirm, he couldn't see it, but he knew she was smiling. She always smiled when she teased him.

He felt soft kisses on his calves, his knees, even his thighs, but never once did she kiss him where he wanted it most, where his cock was aching and begging for her touch. He knew what she was doing, touching everything around it, but never touching it. 

Her lips suckled on the skin of his thighs, pulling away with a pop. It wasn't a painful feeling, but he knew that he'd be marked, and he loved it. Her leaving her marks on his skin, claiming him, owning him, he knew that if anyone saw he'd be in trouble, yet he wanted her to do it more.

She blew cool breath against his cock and his entire body tensed. It was just air and yet it was so stimulating. He moaned out from the light stimulation, knowing that when she actually touched it, it would be incredible.

"You might want to be quiet. What if someone hears us?" She teased him more, as she said this grabbed his cock into her hands, making him practically scream out, she knew what she was doing.

He bit his lip, panting and praying that no one heard him. He would get so lost in the moment that he'd forget where he was and when he was reminded, he couldn't think of anything, but being caught.

His sudden efforts to stop his moaning didn't make her slow down in the slightest, now that she'd started, she wouldn't stop. She was stroking, just as he wanted, and felt even better than he thought it would, but he was always so loud, and now he was only focused on not making noise.

Even though he knew the risk, he knew what would happen if he was caught, it felt so good. It felt like heaven. His heart was pounding because he knew he could be found out at any moment, but he was still grinding his hips up to meet her hands and drooling all over his face. 

He felt her hand pull away and he whimpered, was she going to make him beg? In the state that he was in, he wouldn't even be able to form coherent words, let alone be quiet while trying to do it, but he needed more, he needed to cum.

"G-goddess-" he began, but before he could finish, he felt her wet mouth suction itself around his cock, "Ah~!!"

Even he knew that that was too loud and he quickly used both of his hands to cover his mouth. Her tongue was wrapping around his cock, coating it in her saliva, and it felt so much better than what he was used to. 

Maybe it was because he couldn't see, but he also heard her so much better. The sound of her slurping as she sucked him off. The little moans she made as she licked the tip, the way she let out little gags when she took it all the way to the base. Hearing at feeling at the same time was so intense, he only wished he could see her face as she did it.

He felt the familiar pit building up in his stomach and his toes curled. His back arched and he thrust his hips up again, this time, she allowed it. He reached down and felt for her head, grabbing it and fucking her mouth harder. He didn't hold back his moans anymore. He moaned and grunted and whimpered all he wanted, not worried about what was around him. He knew this would come back to bite him later, but he couldn't help it.

His entire body convulsed as he shot the cum into her mouth, feeling her sucking his cock even harder as she swallowed down every drop, even licking his cock a couple of extra times.

"You can take it off now," she said with a pant and he slowly lifted it off of his face, his eyes being greeted by the night sky.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say, realizing that he'd lost himself in the moment and messed everything up.

"For someone so shy, you really like doing it in public,"

He felt his face flush and he rolled over onto his side, covering his face with his hands, "It's not like that,"

"And you like being blindfold too, I could tell you really enjoyed it,"

He nodded, suddenly so embarrassed. If anyone heard, they wouldn't say anything until he was alone, and that's all he could think about.

But then she wrapped her arms around him and his mind shifted to her. Even though he was naked, he was warm in her arms, in his favorite place in the world, with his favorite person. He could die like this and he'd be happy, nothing could ever satisfy him like that again. 

"I'm happy," he said softly, "I'm really really happy,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be extra EXTRA special so please wait on that. I've been trying to work on other stories and ended up falling behind, I'm sorry.


	7. Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, while being extra special, does contain a some rougher kinks, so please watch out for that.

When he awoke, he was at his desk, the other person inside of him probably fell asleep here as he always did. The computer was still on and the bottle of caffeine pills beside him was still open and it was almost completely empty. Ray fought hard to keep him out, but his best wasn't even close to being enough.

Ray had hogged their guest for too long, getting her to toy with their body any way she pleased, all while he watched, barely even knowing who she was. 

He could feel Ray inside of him, cowering in fear, he felt the weakness inside of him and knew he was in full control until Ray could muster up the courage to go against him, and for all he knew, that'd take days. 

The first thing he wanted to do was get out of this disgrace of an outfit that Ray wore. Of course someone like him would wear something like this. It was so girly and stupid, it suited him.

He changed into something made more for him. Something classy and masculine, a black suit was better for him. One that showed off his best features, yet showed his sense of style. He wanted to look his best when he met her, Ray seemed to love her after all.

His feet carried him to her room and beat on her door hard, making sure the door shook when he hit it. It was nowhere near any of her meal times, so she would be extra surprised. He wanted to scare her. 

When she opened the door, she was making the exact face that he wanted, she looked terrified, but when she laid eyes on him, she suddenly looked comforted. He didn't want that. He wanted her to fear him, it was because of the other him that she looked like this, like she knew him.

"Ray, you look a bit different, but I like it. It looks nice."

"Stop trying to butter me up," he scoffed, pushing past her and stepping into her room and looking around, "Of course a pansy like him would make a room like this."

"I'm sorry?" She questioned, but he didn't answer her, instead he took a long hard look at her. She was okay. Her body wasn't anything to send home about, but he supposed that someone like Ray would fawn over it, he wasn't so easy.

"Let me fuck you," he grunted.

"That's not how you-"

He cut her off quickly, "You let Ray fuck you. Let me."

"You ARE Ray, and I don't know why you're talking to me like that,"

He pulled her into a deep kiss, but when he attempted to slither his tongue into her mouth, she pushed him away. He felt a sharp pain across his cheek and heard the loud noise as she struck him across the cheek. Her hand was extremely soft, and even though the pain tingled in his cheek, when it faded it left a strange feeling, a feeling he kind of liked.

"What's the matter with you?" She spat, "You're not normally like this!"

"Well maybe that's because I'm not Ray. I'm Saeran, and I'm much much better than him,"

She crossed her arms and averted her gaze from him, looking over at the wall, "I highly suggest you leave until you can get your act together, Saeran," she spat his name like it was filthy and he snarled.

"What can Ray do that I can't?"

"Ray can get down his knees and beg," 

He almost turned to leave, Ray obviously would be into this kind of thing, submitting to someone, letting them dominant him. He couldn't say the same, he was always in control, always. 

"You're not worth that much," he said, preparing to leave.

"Then why would you even ask for it?" She gave him this glare that made his heart seem to stop, it made him feel like he had to comply, for now.

With the click of his tongue he dropped down to his knees hard. Crossing his arms and looking up at her. The smirk on her face angered him, he didn't like seeing her like that, looking like she'd won or something, that wasn't the case. He just didn't want to go through the hassle of fighting her to get what he wanted.

"This what you like?" He asked, she nodded and began to pat his head, the same way she did to Ray, "Don't fucking touch me like that! I'm not a goddamn dog!"

Another hard slap was brought down on his face and he held back the need to curse. He wanted to jump and attack her, but he just sat there on his knees, feeling the stinging in his cheeks.

"Maybe you're not Ray," she said softly, gripping him by his hair and looking him deep in the eye.

He resisted the urge to spit in her face, "I already said that, listen next time,"

"You're awfully rude for someone who wants to sleep with me. Apologize."

"Hell no!"

"Then leave,"

He was so prepared to walk out of that door, to march out and leave. To have her want him. To make her beg him to come back and use her body. But he just sat there. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move.

He thought that maybe this was Ray's doing, that he was getting stronger and was getting ready to take over again, but he didn't feel any weaker. He just felt like he didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to apologise either.

"I'm waiting," 

He mumbled out an apology, surprising even himself. He didn't think he would, but he knew that if he just gave her that, it would be more than enough. She'd take it and they could continue. He'd come here for sex and yet somehow he ended up in the same situation Ray managed to get himself in, only this time, he wasn't going to be some pushover.

"You call that an apology? Do it again, louder,"

He scoffed, "I'm sorry."

The smile she gave him made him even angrier, but he let it slide, this time.

"Now beg,”

He felt sick, embarrassed, he didn’t like this, or at least he thought he didn't. His body had already started feeling hot not just in his face where she’d struck him, but everywhere. He couldn’t believe that he was getting aroused from something like this, from her hitting him and looking down on him, he knew that this had to be Ray’s doing, he could barely feel Ray, but he refused to believe that this was all him. That he could feel so good feeling so weak.

“What if I don’t want to,” he smirked up at her as he spoke, a part of him wanted to see what she could come up with next, how she planned to hurt him this time to make him obey.

The look on her face ecstasy for him, the way her brows furrowed in anger, but she still had that same smile on her face, like she was trying to hold her composure. He could tell she was furious and it only made him want to do it more. 

She dropped down to his level, standing on the balls of her feet as she kept eye contact with him, he couldn’t control his heartbeat, or even the face he was making. Why was he so excited, knowing that she was probably going to hurt him again?

Her hand snaked its way into his jacket and rubbed against his chest until she found his nipple. It got hard against her touch as she stimulated it, light rubs and soft squeezes against it. In his head he was telling her to stop, to not touch him like that, but his body was reacting completely different. He was arching himself into her touch and panting almost as if he liked it.

She used her other hand to begin undoing the buttons of his shirt until it was completely open in front of her. When her fingers found his bare chest this time, he jumped. Skin on skin contact felt so different than touching through clothes, he felt like she could feel his heartbeat through her fingertip as she lightly rubbed his nipple, but he didn’t know for sure.

He felt a pain rush through his body and he jolted. That same hand that was bringing him pleasure just a moment ago, was now squeezing down on his nipple hard, pulling it and twisting it in a way that was painful, but also had a hint of pleasure behind it.

The face she was making was the one he loved, that angry face that he couldn’t get enough of, the one he wanted to see more. It was perfect for him, the face she was making and the way she was using his body. He loved it. He hated that he loved it.

“Want me to stop? I know it hurts,” She said and even though those were her words, her grip on his nipple just tightened, causing him to gasp out.

“I’d prefer it,” He retorted and then there was another strike against his cheek, the stinging pain was there again and he bit his lip. He wanted to moan, but he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that he was actually enjoying it. Although, she could probably already tell, his cheeks were red, not only from the hitting, but also because he was into the moment.

“Beg me to stop,” Her eyes looked dark, almost scary. He knew he shouldn’t fear her, he could take her on any day, but that didn’t change the fact that his body was shaking.

“Please stop,” He forced himself to say, expecting it to be instant, but she just kept squeezing. She leaned her head down and licked his other nipple, taking it into her mouth. The mixture of pain and pleasure was mind numbing. His body was doing things he didn’t want it to, his cock was getting hard and his back was arching, “I begged, so stop, please. I begged, you have to stop!”

He’d never heard himself whine like that before, those words were something that would come out of Ray, but not out of him, he would never say something like that, but the look on her face said otherwise. 

She let go of his body and he noticed how different he felt. His nipple that she squeezed was throbbing, it was tender to the touch, and it was red, while the other one was practically begging to back into her mouth.

“Aww~, did that hurt? Want me to kiss it better?” He could tell she didn’t mean it, the tone of her voice was playful, like she enjoyed what she did to him, it enticed him, “I knew you could beg if you just put your mind to it.”

He felt her hands rubbing his erection through his pants and his breath hitched in his throat. Even through his clothes, it felt amazing, but he wanted more, he needed it. But all she was fondling it, not going into his pants and doing something with it, it was agonizing.

“If you call me Ma’am, I’ll put it in my mouth,” 

“You ask for way too much,” He spoke. The idea of her sucking him off was enticing, but he didn’t want to keep complying to her every order, if he did that, she’d think she was the one in control, not him. He’d already made a fool of himself by begging like a bitch, he couldn’t keep going like this.

“Saeran, for someone who says they’re better than Ray, I can’t seem to figure out how, if anything, I prefer Ray,” Her tone of voice was attacking him personally, it was like she knew exactly what upset him. He knew he was better than Ray, so why did she have to say otherwise? Why did her saying that make his chest hurt? She barely even knew him, yet she was already choosing someone else over him.

All of these thoughts upset him. This thing he was feeling, he’d felt it before, but somehow it felt worse now. He was actually jealous of Ray. Jealous of someone so much weaker than him. 

“I’m sorry, Ma’am,” he spoke with his head down. He was so ashamed to be saying such things, it made him question how Ray could do it so often, but that was just one of the things that made them different.

“I forgive you, but don’t let it happen again,” and without another word, she pulled his pants down his thighs. He was rock hard, his cock twitched when she looked at it. He waited anxiously for her to touch it, he’d been waiting for so long, he deserved to cum now. 

She took it into her hands and began to stroke it, but it was at an agonizingly slow pace. He could tell she was doing it on purpose, she probably wanted him to beg like a dog again, but he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. He closed his eyes and tried to thrust his hips to meet the pace of her hand, but even that wasn’t enough, he needed her to go faster and to squeeze him tighter.

“C’mon, do better, how am I supposed to cum like this?” He grunted, taking her hand and squeezing down on it, trying to change her pace. She pulled away just as quickly and he watched her face change to the angry one that he’d begun to love.

Even angry her hands were gentle as they traced their way down his thighs which were covered in love bites. Red and purple marks covered them, he knew that was Ray’s doing, so he didn’t mind it, but now she was drawing attention to them.

“Ray really really likes it when I leave these marks on him,” She cooed.

“What does that have to do with-” before he could even finish talking he felt the stinging pain of her palm slapping his thigh hard. He jumped and yelped in surprise, when she pulled her hand away, he saw how bright red his thigh was where she’d hit him, then she did it again. Another slap and suddenly he was shivering.

“Ray doesn’t like it when I spank him, do you like it,” she traced her fingers over the red marks on his thighs.

He didn’t want to tell her that he loved it, that the pain would soothe and turn into a burning hot pleasure. That he was intentionally getting her angry in hopes of her hitting him again. He didn’t want to believe he liked it either.

He shrugged, trying to play it off coolly, “It’s okay.”

“It’s okay?” she repeated back as a question in a teasing voice, after she spoke she gave a long lick from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip. He felt his entire body tense, his thighs were still throbbing, but coupled with the lick against his cock, it was all too good. 

“Yeah,” he grumbled out.

She shot him another glare, but he couldn’t figure out what he’d done wrong, “That’s ‘Yes, Ma’am’ to you,”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he complied and her hand was back on his cock again, this time she was squeezing him tighter and moving faster at just the pace he liked. His cock was dripping precum and it took him awhile to realize he was even moaning, but once he noticed, he wanted to be louder. 

He wanted to be louder, he wanted her to hear him, and he wanted more pleasure. It was embarrassing, but he reached his hand up to his chest and rubbed his own nipple. He never even knew he liked to be touched there until she did it, and now he found it almost addictive. 

“I like watching you do that to yourself,” She chuckled.

He felt his face flush, something about knowing she was watching made it even better. Saeran knew that he needed her eyes on him to cum, he wanted to spray it all over her thighs that she was showing off to him. He wanted to coat her in it.

“Want me to lick you there?” She asked and he nodded, “Use your voice.”

He couldn’t even look her in the eye as he attempted to struggle the words out, he did want her to lick his nipples while she jerked him off, but saying something so vulgar made his stomach feel strange, but the embarrassment felt good too.

“Just fucking lick me here!” was what came out and he felt another slap on his thigh, but while she did it, she didn’t stop stroking his cock. Yet again he was stuck in a moment of pain and pleasure, both at the same time made him want to say more bad things just to get her to hit him more.

“That’s not how we talk, try again,”

“Lick my nipples please,” he said, pulling his shirt open farther and exposing his chest to her, such an embarrassing act would’ve normally never been done by him before, but he wasn’t in the right state of mind.

She latched her mouth onto his nipple, her tongue swirling around it, and her hand stroking his cock even faster. He felt a bit of drool sliding down his cheeks, knowing that these were reactions that only Ray would have, yet here he was, doing the same. Finding pleasure at her fingertips and only wanting so much more. 

He felt the pit building up in his stomach, knowing that he would come soon. He wanted to cum in her hands and watch her drink it. He wanted the pleasure to take over his body. He needed to. 

“I’m going to cum,” he grunted, arching his hips up. 

But suddenly, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at her, seeing that she’d pulled her mouth from his nipple and let go of his cock. He looked at it, watching it twitch and beg for release. 

“What the hell did you stop for!” He found himself shouting.

“You’ve been awfully naughty. You don’t say you’re going to cum, you ask to cum, and I’ll see if I allow it,”

Fed up with her, he reached down and attempted to finish himself off, but her hands were faster than his. She grabbed both his wrist and planted them on the floor beside him, holding him there and watching him squirm and attempting to get out of her hold. 

“I knew I should’ve tied you up, now ask the right way,”

He was growing furious, but also needy. Having his cock be so close, but not able to receive it’s release was agonizing. He needed to cum, right this moment. Of course he’d have to do something like this to get there.

“Please let me cum,” He sighed, watching her face turn into a smile, but she didn’t move. Once again, she thought that his begging was not enough, “Please, Ma’am, may I cum please?”

“That’s better,” she said and let go of his wrist, taking his cock into her hand and pumping it with a tight grip.

He felt that pressure in his abdomen again, knowing that he was so close. He didn’t want her to stop again, he wanted her to keep going, he felt that if she stopped he might cry. He had to finish, he needed to. And when he got to the point where he felt the pressure release and he squirted his hot cum over her hand, he felt grateful to her, almost thankful that she didn’t stop again.

Saeran’s body convulsed through the orgasm, feeling all the build up pleasure from the entire session shoot out of him. His mind was blank for a moment, he knew he was moaning, but he couldn’t hear himself. It was far too intense.

When the feeling died down and he was finally able to think properly again, he noticed that she was placing kisses all down his body. The light touch felt nice, a sweet contrast to the way she was slapping him earlier, and when she made eye contact with him, he couldn’t help but notice that his heart skipped a beat.

“This is the part where you say ‘thank you,” She teased.

Even after finishing the way he did, her voice still made his body feel strange, like he could go again or something. He didn’t know what had come over him when he let her do those things to him or when he begged the way he did, but he knew that she had something to do with it. She was dangerous, he couldn’t let her come near him anymore, unless this would happen a second time.

“Yeah, thanks,” he grumbled, pulling away from her and attempting to put his clothes back on. He had to get away as fast as possible.

He was barely even fully dressed when he reached for the doorknob, her voice calling out to him, “You don’t want to stay and cuddle?” she asked him, her voice didn’t sound teasing this time though, she sounded like she actually meant it, like she actually wanted to hold him. It seemed like something Ray liked, being held for long periods of time, and he wanted to try it, but he knew better than to fall into her trap again.

“Absolutely not,” he scoffed, but when he opened the door, she called out to him once more, much to his annoyance.

“Next time I see you, will it be you or Ray,”

Honestly, he didn’t know, he wanted to keep the body longer, but he knew that if he did, he’d go back to her again, and he might recreate this situation again.

“Don’t try to find out,”

“Okay,” she said with a smile, “See you soon then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt weird writing such mean things about Ray, but it had to be done. Please know that I mean none of the things that were said about him in this chapter and I love him lots.


End file.
